Queen Bees of Degrassi
A queen bee is the leader of a female group, a clique's leader, usually a popular young lady. Characteristics often associated to her are a pleasant appearance, charisma, skill in manipulation, and monetary power. In popular culture, she is sometimes portrayed as the Head Cheerleader, Prom Queen, Homecoming Queen, Principal's Daughter, etc. The queen bee has substantial influence and power over the clique, and is usually envied and/or looked upon as a role model by clique members and at times by outsiders to the clique. Her actions are closely followed and imitated, even though they may not be of a positive nature. They may appear to also be sex symbols to males The social role of the outcast is defined as anyone that the queen bee usually dislikes. Clique members may victimize the outcast in order to continue their membership in the clique, or to receive praise from the 'queen bee'. In most cliques there is, at least to some degree, a power struggle for the position of the 'queen bee'. Hence, the clique's leader might change from time to time, for example due to a member (or non-member) exceeding the queen bee's abilities, or members getting fed up with the queen bee's antics and thus attracting followers of the old clique leader. Outside influences may also act upon the social structure of the clique, such as changing interests or increasing maturity among clique members. Queen Bees Early Years Paige Michalchuk was the original Queen Bee of Degrassi. She didn't care to speak her mind and was the founder of Spirit Squad, and the reigning captain from the start of Spirit Squad to her graduation, making her the longest captain in Spirit Squad history to date. She oftentimes is catty with other girls and even gets into a public catfight with Manny Santos. Originally, Paige was only the second most popular girl in school, behind Ashley Kerwin. But after Ashley loses her popularity after taking ecstasy at her party, Paige immediatly takes control and becomes the new Queen Bee. Paige was usually portrayed as snobbish, rude and diva-like, but after her rape, her personality started to change for the better, while still keeping her alpha-girl status. As most Queen Bee's do, Paige had an entourage around her, which consisted of Hazel Aden(known as Paige's right hand girl), Terri McGregor, sometimes Ashely Kerwin and Ellie Nash, as well as some boys such as Marco Del Rossi, Spinner Mason and Jimmy Brooks. As the series progressed, she became a more three-dimensional character, evolving into something of a heroine. She reigned as Queen Bee of Degrassi from 2001 until she graduated in 2006. Heather Sinclair was known to be an all around Queen Bee of Degrassi. She's supposedly pretty, smart and popular, as well as mean. She is the older sister of Holly J. It is unknown what year Heather Sinclair reigned as the Queen Bee of Degrassi, but maybe she reigned as the Queen Bee alongside with Paige. In a Degrassi Mini, Holly J. and Paige have a face off who is a better Queen Bee. When Holly J. told that "she's" around your age, It means that Heather Sinclair is around the age of Paige, having a possibility that she reigned Queen Bee of Degrassi with Paige from 2001 until 2006. It is implyed throughout the series that she and Paige have had an equal strong dislike for each other, although, once Marco Del Rossi confided in Paige that Heather "checks her out", to which Paige scoffs in disgust. Darcy Edwards took over the title of the Queen Bee after Paige Michalchuk graduated. She also took over the Spirit Squad as captain until she had a melt down and quit. She dated Ex Queen Bee Paige Michalchuk's ex boyfriend Spinner Mason. He ends up cheating on her with Paige and she finds out. She, too, like Paige is very catty with other girls and calls Manny Santos "the school's biggest slut", leading to a catfight. She and Manny later become friends and run the Spirit Squad together, although Darcy insults Manny again a while later', '''saying that she has no values or self-respect. Another example of her being catty is when Mia Jones tried out for the Spirit Squad and had a spot until Darcy finds out she has a two-year-old daughter. From 2006 to 2007, she was very popular. Her bouncy hair, pretty face, and somewhat muscular form made her especially popular with boys. The fact that she was a very hot, attractive cheerleader also helped her popularity. After Darcy's rape, she has a meltdown only to come out of it being a better person and leaves Degrassi to help build a school in Kenya. She reigned as Queen Bee of Degrassi only for a short time during the 2006-2007 school year. Recent Years 'Holly J. Sinclair, the younger sister of the off-screen character, Heather Sinclair, is one of the most recent Queen Bee's of Degrassi Community School. Holly J. has been one of the main antagonists of the show since her introduction on season 7, but has since then grown in character and has become more humane whilst still keeping her Queen Bee persona. Holly J. challenged Darcy's Queen Bee status from the moment she arrived at Degrassi after the Lakehurst fire and school merging. The first day at Degrassi, Holly J. and Darcy have an altercation in the cafeteria nearly ending in a catfight. She only receives the title after Darcy, metaphorically speaking, hands it to her during her melt down. She doesn't become Spirit Squad captain until 2007 after current captain Manny Santos graduates. Upon being the captain, she changes the name from Spirit Squad to Power Squad. She, too, is very catty towards other girls, especially Mia Jones when she talks to a reporter doing a story of Mia and tells that she's only a big model because she slept her way there. This ultimately gets her kicked off the Power Squad as captain as every member votes her off the team. Even though after being kicked off, Holly J. keeps her spot as Queen Bee, and stays as mean as ever. She is also catty with Anya and Alli. However, overtime, Holly J. has become a nicer person and now has more friends instead of enemies. '''Marisol Lewis, having the biggest attitude in the school, took the spot of Queen Bee in New Beginnings. Starting off her senior year, she already has the qualities. She is already the most popular girl in school, the vice president, the captain of the power squad, and is well respected by most of her peers. The outcast that Marisol specifically has a strong disliking for from the start is Imogen Moreno. She and Katie refer to her as "a freakshow". She also has a recently started rivalry/feud with Fiona Coyne when she and Katie let her and Imogen take all the blame for the senior prank the whole class pulled at Fiona's party. She degrades underclassmen very often and sometimes underestimates their abilities and ideas. She made Tori Santamaria wear the mascot costume to prove her spot on the squad, and ignored Tori and Alli Bhandari's proposal to make a new club at Degrassi. Marisol has only been the new Queen Bee for a half a season, just imagine whats in store for the rest of her senior year. Zoe Rivas, having had a role on the popular show, West Drive, became queen bee in her sophomore year at Degrassi. It started when she gained a conflict with nice girl Maya Matlin and dated the guy Maya had a crush on. When said boyfriend left her for Maya, Zoe made a Facerange page degrading Maya and causing her to lose all credibility resulting in a physical altercation which Zoe won. On her first day of school she threw her drink on Mr. Perino. She has also thrown drinks on Maya. She seems to have control of a group of ninth graders. She lost her virginity to a popular upper classman. Sassy, and smart she is shown to have a photographic memory and and be very cutting towards others. Trivia *Zoe, Paige and Holly J. started off as mean girls, but became nicer after experiencing a trauma. *Paige, Darcy, and Zoe were raped at parties during their status as Queen Bees, but later changed their personalities. *Both Paige and Darcy have gotten into physical catfights with Manny Santos, but Darcy later became friends with her. *Both Paige and Marisol made Manny Santos and Tori Santamaria wear mascot costume. *Spinner Mason has dated both Paige and Darcy, and Holly J. had a crush on him. *Darcy reigned as Queen Bee of Degrassi for the shortest time of all, during the 2006-2007 school year. *Both Sinclair Sisters have been Queen Bees. *Marisol is the only African-Canadian Queen Bee in history. *All Queen Bees have been members and captains of the Power Squad, except for Heather and Zoe. *Paige, Holly J., and Zoe all share similarities with each other. *Some of the Queen Bees share similarities with DJH/DH character, Kathleen Mead. Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 13